Ownership
is how keeps track of experience, Levels, and Skills for when used by more than one player. A Character Figure stores its: * Level, * Skill Tree (for Disney Infinity 2.0 and 3.0), * and the current owner, including which platform and of the game it is being used on.This can be observed one player borrows a Character Figure from another player (even on the same console and Edition), or when the same player takes a Character Figure from one Edition of the game to another (e.g. from 2.0 to 3.0 on the same console), or to the same Edition on another platform (e.g. from 3.0 on Xbox 360 to 3.0 on Xbox One). If the Character Figure is used on a different platform, with a different Edition, and/or by another player, the game will ask whether they wish to continue as the owner or play as a guest. When playing as a guest (e.g. if a player takes their Character Figure to a friend's home to play on their system), the Character Figure retains its Ownership, and continues to level for that owner. Otherwise, if changes, the following may occur, depending on Edition. "Take" Ownership In , the offer is to "Take Ownership". * If the player is an existing/prior owner, the progress of the Character Figure is reset to where the player left off. * If the player is a new owner, the progress of the Character Figure is reset to zero (0) for the new owner. * There is no way to "Reset Figure" in 1.0 (and no need to, as there are neither Skill Points to respend nor a Skill Tree to spend them in). Consequently, it is not possible to transfer Character Figure progress between owners in 1.0. "Share" Ownership In and 3.0, the offer is to "Share Ownership". * If the player is an existing/prior owner, the progress of the Character Figure is reset to where the player left off. * If the player is a new owner, the progress of the Character Figure remains. It is therefore possible to pass Character Figure experience, Levels, and Skill Trees to another player. However, if the Character Figure earns additional experience, Levels, and/or Skills and is then passed from the "new" owner back to a "prior" owner, the "prior" owner will NOT gain the additional experience, Levels, or Skills - they will simply "resume" Ownership from when they last had it. In order to pass the current state of a Character Figure "back and forth" between two players (or the same player between two platforms): ** For a Character Figure that belongs to account@platform "A", exit the game normally to ensure the character's state is saved (both to the Character Figure, and to the local game data). ** Take the character to account@platform "B", and ''without entering the game''If the Character Figure has entered the game before and has a level of zero (0) for account@platform "B", a reset may not work. It may be necessary to either first earn Level 1 before performing a reset, or perform the reset for account@platform "B", bring it back to account@platform "A", enter the game to "refresh" that owner's information, and then take it back to account@platform "B" and enter the game. (Toy Box Hub, Empty Toy Box, Play Set, etc.), go to Main Menu -> Options -> Game Options -> Reset Figure, select "Yes", then exit the game (shut down or kill the app).This is because each owner's progress is (also) saved with the game's local data. When a Character Figure is reset, only the information for the local account@platform is affected. ** For account@platform "B", re-launch the game app and enter the game. The player will be asked if they wish to "share ownership" - select "Yes". ** Account@platform "B" will acquire the Character Figure's current levelAny additional experience "between levels" is not stored in the Character Figure and cannot be "shared". and skill tree. * At level 10, and again at level 20, Character Figures earn a Respender skill that can used to reset the Skill Tree and re-spend the Skill Points that have been earned. Once both Respender skills are used, in order to reset the Skill Tree yet again, it would be necessary to "Reset Figure" from the main menu and earn all the Levels and Skill Points from zero (0) for that owner. * Skill Points can be spent in the Skill Tree independently of owner - or Edition (i.e. it is possible to have a Captain America figure with one Skill Tree for 2.0 and another for 3.0). Gallery prompt-ownership-take.jpg|"Take Ownership" prompt from prompt-ownership-share.png|"Share Ownership" prompt from and 3.0 prompt-menu-Reset Figure.jpg|"Reset Figure" prompt from and 3.0 References Category:Disney Infinity